Fairytale Dreams
by Addicted2Love
Summary: 'I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy I'd blush...'. Amy Pond's dreams are affecting her reality.
1. Chapter 1

_Amy was crying again. She wasn't good enough to travel with the Doctor. She couldn't run as fast as him and she couldn't think as quick on her feet. She would be foolish to think she ever could but dammit it was difficult. She'd always been sharp. But no-one was as sharp as her raggedy Doctor. _

_She was leaning against a bookshelf in the library in the TARDIS; a place to which she ventured regularly. Especially when the swimming pool had moved to there. _

_It wasn't like she was hiding from the Doctor. Or Rory. She just didn't like anyone to see her being weak. Because she wasn't weak. She was Amy Pond and she was just having an emotional moment. She was allowed to. _

_Suddenly she heard the door slam and she furiously wiped the tears from her face, careful as always to keep her eye liner intact. Glancing towards the intruder she spotted the bowtie and shirt and groaned inwardly. _

Not now. Let me have one bloody moment of weakness.

_He was looking at her with a strange expression. One flick of brown fringe obstructing part of one of his green eyes that were staring into her own. He tilted his head and continued to look at her, taking in her features as if it was the first time he'd seen her. His gaze traced her long red hair... the freckles that covered her nose...her full rosy lips...before shamelessly looking over the rest of her body without a word. _

_She shifted a little, uncertain of what he was doing or what she should say._

'_What's the matter Amy?' he said in a low voice, moving closer to her._

_She looked up into his eyes which seemed more alive than usual, the green darker somehow. _

'_N-Nothing' she stuttered, her crying making her words come out slightly more high-pitched than usual and she kicked herself. She was his companion. She was supposed to support him not go crying about everything that happened! _

_He moved even closer to her and his scent made her slightly dizzy. He was musky and it was oh-so pleasant. He smelt nothing like Rory. Rory still had that teenage boy smell about him- sometimes sweaty and never charming. _

'_Tell me', he whispered and his breath tickled her face. She hadn't realised he was that close but when she looked up he was inches away from her. His lips tantalisingly close to her own which seemed to pucker up uncontrollably. With a sudden surge of will power she tried stepping back but got nowhere as she had been leaning against the bookcase before he walked in and interrupted anyway. _

_He seemed to notice what she had tried to do and leant his arms either side of her head on the bookcase before leaning even closer to her, tutting quietly._

'_You won't get away from me that easy Pond' he practically growled before capturing her lips with his own. One hand cradled her head while the other shot down to her waist as he pulled her against him. His skilled mouth moved over her own with a precision that made her knees weak but she couldn't fall over as his strong grip was supporting her weight. His hands were everywhere now as he unbuttoned her blouse quickly, hot hands touching her bare skin and she could do nothing but whimper as her kissed and licked and nibbled his way from her collar bone to her sensitive ear._

'_Amy', he growled huskily._

'_Please, Doctor', she groaned, 'Please' she pushed her body into his, moulding them together._

'_Amy'_

_She moved her hands over him, feeling her way to his trousers and untucking his shirt in order to reach his naked skin._

'_Amy'_

_Why did he keep saying her name? Was she that good? Probably. It was nice that he thought so._

'_AMY'_

_Huh?_

'Amelia Pond wake up this instant!'

Amy bolted upright in her bed, completely flustered and shaking slightly. Blinking her eyes quickly she looked blearily up at the doctor, her vision slightly blurred from sleep.

'Er...yes? What do you want? What time is it?' she asked groggily.

'Never mind that! There's a problem with the TARDIS and I could use your help if you don't mind since Rory's in the pool and I have _no_ idea where that is right now.' He motioned for her to follow him and marched off back to the controls.

Amy groaned and flopped back onto her pillows, groaning into her hands. Rolling her head slightly to the side she glanced at the clock. Then she had to look again to check she wasn't seeing things. Five in the morning? What was he thinking waking her up at this time?

Groaning again she attempted to get up but something was stopping her. Why couldn't she move her legs? Looking down a blush filled her pale cheeks as she saw her sheets twisted around her legs. She remembered her dream vividly. She could practically taste the Doctor's lips on hers. She bit her lip as she remembered what it felt like to have his tongued caressing her own and his firm body pressed so forcefully against hers. An involuntary whimper escaped her throat.

Then she realised he had been there. Her eyes slammed shut and she shook her head quickly in shame. That shame when you remember something really embarrassing that you just wish would go away forever. What if she'd said something in her sleep? Or moaned in her sleep? How long had he been standing there? Oh God.

'AMY!' he yelled from the distance.

Quickly untangling herself she decided it didn't matter. She would deny anything if he asked and that was that. Not bothering to change out of her pyjamas she yawned and stretched before strolling down to where the man controlling her dreams was waiting.

She'd been having lots of dreams like this. When she wasn't so rudely awoken they tended to go on for a bit longer...until the Doctor was doing some pretty risqué things to her. She couldn't help it. They were dreams, it wasn't like she could control them. But she felt terrible for Rory. He wasn't usually there when she woke up anymore- always swimming or in one of the other rooms of the TARDIS. He would never tell her why but she could guess that she made noises in her sleep that he needed to escape from. That was bad- she couldn't do this to him. She just needed to stop thinking of the Doctor.

But a flashback of his hands on the skin of her waist made her realise that some things were easier said than done.

'Finally there you are!' came the Doctor's voice as she reached him.

She yawned loudly and glared at him.

'It had better be important. I need to sleep you know, we can't all survive on a couple of hours like you' she grumbled. She wasn't one for being woken up early unless there was good reason.

'Well it didn't sound like you were getting a very good night's sleep to me' he pointed out.

Amy froze. 'Er...what?' she said, eyes wide and fixed on the Doctor who seemed to be concentrating too hard on the control panel to notice her anxiety.

'You were moaning all sorts when I went in. Bad dreams?' he asked politely, looking up at her from where he stood.

She stared at him, trying to decipher him and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised he must have mistaken any moans of pleasure she had been making to be moans of terror or pain.

'Yeh, yeh. Just sometimes. Angels and stuff. You've scarred me for life' she muttered.

He didn't answer. But if she'd have looked at him more closely she may have noticed the glint in his eyes and the hungry gaze he was eyeing her with.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

When the Doctor had ventured into Amy's room to ask for her help with a minor technical problem that needed more than two hands to fix he had not expected to see what he had.

Sheets twisted provocatively around her, Amy had been lying askew on her bed. And she was writhing. Writhing and moaning. Moaning for him.

'Please Doctor' she had groaned in her sleep and he couldn't help but shiver, her words sending tingles down his spine.

Quickly snapping himself out of it he woke her up and ordered her to help him, marching back out while berating himself madly for lingering for so long.

_Not allowed. She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is also in the same vicinity as you_.

He had been trying not to think of Amy in any way that was not just friendly since the incident after the Weeping Angels encounter. Rory was here now and they were happy together. Really happy. Great. Brilliant. Super. Magnifique.

But she was so tempting. Curse his love of red-heads. They would never fail to torture him. And she was so torturous. When she strolled in casually after him just in her pyjamas he tried to control the lust filled haze that covered him. Tight black jogging bottoms and a green tank top only served to accentuate her delectable features and when she stretched her arms above her head a stretch of pale skin was exposed and he couldn't help but wonder what she was like to taste...

But he carried on with the task, laughing to himself when she accepted the pretence that he thought she was having nightmares. She was usually so ballsy- so used to getting what she wanted. And he knew that she wanted him, if not from those dreams but at least from the way she blushed around him and seemed to lean involuntarily closer to him when they were close. But stupid things got in the way. Boyfriends...his rejection of her. Stupid, but necessary things.

Speaking of stupid things, another male voice shook him out of his reverie and he looked up to see the lovely couple chatting lightly about simple human things.

'Right, back to work you two!' he barked and Amy rolled her eyes before helping again.

A/N- Hope you liked it! I'll carry it on if I get positive feedback! So review please.

Also- my line break is 'DW' because I had no idea how to do a normal line-break on here!


	2. Chapter 2

_His hands were everywhere at once. She was writhing under his touch and he wouldn't give up, sucking on the pulse point on her neck while she clawed her fingers through his thick hair. He moaned against her when her desperate fingers moved down to his arms, lightly scratching as they went. His hands slowly moved upwards towards her breasts that were itching for attention. Her t-shirt had been discarded quickly moments before and all that was between his hot hands and her bare flesh was a flimsy pale blue bra that barely covered her. _

_As one finger lightly stroked her over her right nipple she cried out as his mouth continued its ministrations. Down and down his lips moved until they met his hands, teasing her over her bra. He pulled away slowly and stared at her, his gaze hungry...predatory. His mouth swooped down onto her own and she whimpered as his tongue glided inside her, tasting her. She barely noticed as his nimble fingers quickly undid the clasp on her bra, pulling the offending material away from her and discarding it carelessly on the floor. _

_Stepping back for a moment he gazed at her, admiring her body. The rise and fall of her breasts as she panted heavily, ginger hair messed up and caught in her eyes. Her lips were flushed and had turned a dark red against her pale complexion. He stalked towards her, desperate for contact once more._

'Hello? Earth to Amy?'

Amy blinked quickly, shaking her head. She hadn't even realised she'd been in such a stupor. It had been a few days since her previous dream but last night her dream Doctor had come back in full force and she was suffering the repercussions. All day she'd been having flashbacks of his caresses and light touches and it was becoming difficult to function like a normal human being. A blush rose to her cheeks as she realised she'd been caught in fantasy again.

'Yeh of course I'm here Rory', she muttered guiltily, a blush rising to her cheeks as she realised she'd been caught again.

'Well that makes a change' he grumbled before stalking away.

'Wait! Where are you going?' she shouted after him. But he didn't reply and he didn't need to. Her stupid dreams were causing her to lose a man that really loved her. Rory was great. And he had never rejected her like the Doctor had. He understood her fixation, of course. She'd been obsessed with the Doctor for almost her entire life and Rory had witnessed the pain she'd gone through when she had lost him for twelve years first hand.

She sank down onto the floor, sliding against the wall of the TARDIS. These dreams were getting ridiculous. She was driving her fiancée away! But Rory would never leave her...not even if she wanted him to. Did she want him to? She didn't know. He'd been there for her when the Doctor hadn't. Of course, he'd thought she was insane like everyone else had but he'd had a crush on her since primary school and when she'd finally relented he'd been over the moon.

Amy leaned her head against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut.

_He was licking a trail up her quivering body, from her stomach to her waiting breasts-_

'No Amy', she berated herself. This had to stop. He would never want her like that and she had to accept it.

Just that second said life-ruiner walked casually into the room where she had hidden. It took a minute to process but the sight of him wearing beach shorts , sunglasses and flip flops made her grin just a little. How completely random. She told him so.

'Well hardly, Pond,' he replied, 'have you not been to the beach yet?'

She just looked up at him, trying to ignore the huge orange and purple flowers that decorated his shorts. At least they weren't Speedos. That would create a whole new set of problems. When she failed to reply, apart from one disbelieving eyebrow that she quirked up at him, he rolled his eyes and tutted loudly.

'Honestly Amy, you say you want to see everything by travelling through time and space but you refuse to even explore the TARDIS!' he said, letting out an exasperated sigh as he finished.

_What a weirdo_ she thought. Probably for the best that she wasn't shagging him.

She wasn't prepared when he slid himself down next to her. He was too close, not friend distance at all. But then the Doctor had always been very touchy feely. He just had that kind of energetic persona that meant that he couldn't stay still for one minute and couldn't leave a lot untouched. Rory was pretty wary of it but Amy was just used to it. Still, his proximity right now was not helping her current predicament.

Especially when he did not have anything covering the top half of her body. She'd seen it so many times in her dreams. Of course it didn't look exactly the same as in her sleep. But it sure was one fine torso. She wandered if it tasted the same as in her dreams...

'You know you could find all kinds of things in here Pond, if you just looked hard enough' the Doctor said. Amy's head snapped up at the sound, she had been drifting off into fantasy land again.

'Huh?' she responded stupidly. He was closer now. Definitely closer. She could feel his breath on her face and it was making her more flustered, which she hadn't even thought was possible. His green eyes were sparkling at her and she gulped.

He leant forward and brushed a finger slowly across her face and the held it in front of her. An eyelash. It seemed wholly insignificant to the burning trail his finger had left on her cheek.

'Make a wish' he said, before grinning and blowing the eyelash away, his breath fanning her face and making her shiver involuntarily. She could barely breathe he was so close. His lips were so reachable.

And then he was gone. He just jumped up and walked out with a brief 'Goodbye Pond'.

That was when Amy got angry. Really angry. First of all she got angry at the Doctor. Did he not realise what he was doing? Arrogant prick. Maybe he didn't. He was an alien after all. Maybe he didn't know what was correct human behaviour. It certainly wasn't constantly being in too-close proximity with a girl who you REJECTED and who, as a matter of fact, has a fiancée. The stupid Timelord had been playing games like this since the morning he had woken her up. He kept bumping into her or just standing way too close or whispering for no reason into her ear. It was like he was deliberately torturing her.

Then she got angry at herself for acting this way. Why was she lusting over him? It was ridiculous behaviour! He was a bloody alien! And clearly had no concept of how to act around human women. Leaving one for twelve miserable years is something hard to forget. Plus, she had a great boyfriend. And it was just not fair on him at all.

This had to stop.

So she got up and marched down the corridor, towards where she could hear voices. Rory and the Doctor were stood talking amicably in the control room. She didn't care about interrupting their conversation. She was a woman on a mission. She headed towards them, or, more specifically, towards Rory. He turned as he heard her footsteps and smiled sadly at her, making her feel even more terribly for her recent behaviour.

Reaching him, Amy grabbed Rory's face and pulled him into a kiss. She poured all her bent up passion and grief into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. When they pulled away he smiled at her toothily and she smiled back. This was the right decision. Definitely the right decision.

The Doctor watched on with jealousy in his eyes, his two hearts pounding furiously in his chest.

* * *

As the Doctor watched Amy and Rory's embrace he knew he had acted stupidly this past week. Ever since he had heard Amy's sleep-induced moans he had decided to make her life a little bit more difficult. Jealousy of her relationship with Rory had driven him to test his boundaries. Teasing her was what he did best and was something that he loved to do. It was so much fun to watch her pale face fill with a deep blush when he was too close to her. Her body tensed up when he was around and he could see her occasionally drifting into space, not listening to what was going on and just focusing on some thoughts of her own. She had practically melted into the ground when he had whispered in her ear the other day. He knew she was hooked and he knew that making her want him more would be fun.

But now, seeing her kissing Rory right in front of him he didn't see what was so fun at all. He hadn't realised until this moment that maybe he'd been teasing her because he was desperate for her to act upon it. To make her dreams come true.

But she hadn't. She had picked Rory and his stupid hair and his stupid voice. The protective side of him was telling him to stop them- that Rory wasn't good enough for his Amelia Pond. But she had chosen the simple country boy. And she was kissing him and smiling at him.

_When she should be smiling at me._

But he would always be a Time lord. And he would always be alone.

* * *

A/N- Don't worry! It doesn't end there!

Thank you SO much for all the reviews- I really wasn't expecting it! I hope this chapter's ok. Also, I figured out how to do line-breaks! So that's one plus haha. Although some of you liked the 'DWDW' makeshift breaker I devised! You guys rock :)

Please keep reviewing- it spurs me on! And I think you can all guess what's coming ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Things were different in the TARDIS now. For everybody. Rory was constantly giddy, his newfound romance with Amy putting in an unstoppable good mood all the time. He practically skipped everywhere and was more than happy to lend a hand with anything that needed doing. They were headed to Paris at the moment and he was over the moon; it seemed like the city of love would be the perfect, most romantic setting for his and Amy's love life to truly take off again in style.

Yes, Rory was thrilled. Ever since his kiss with Amy she had seemed to be a lot less distracted than she had been before. She was actually listening to him again. All his little insignificant stories that Amy used to just let wash over her, not taking the slightest bit of notice were now things that she showed a real interest in. Life couldn't be better for Rory Williams.

* * *

_His hands were sliding up her sweaty thighs, which were trembling under his touch_-

Amy shook herself out of her momentary lapse. That was the first time she had remembered her dreams in days. She couldn't let it happen anymore.

It was Amy who had made Rory's life full of brilliance once more. And life had changed a lot for her too. She hadn't seen the Doctor at all. Maybe once or twice occasionally on her walks around the ship. But for the most part she avoided him. She avoided him and the feelings he brought up within her because they just weren't worth it anymore. And the total lack of communication between them made it seem like maybe he was avoiding her too. She couldn't fathom why he would do that though and assumed he just had better things to do than talk to his companion now.

They'd been in this bloody ship for ages now- the Doctor seemed to be constantly working on something. Making it better, fixing something, she didn't know. And she no longer wanted to care. She had invested herself fully in her relationship with Rory now and she wasn't the kind of girl to just give up on something she had put so much effort into.

But dear god it was a lot of effort. Rory was proving to be exceptionally boring. He told these pointless stories that seemed to go on and on and on about absolutely nothing. She just smiled and nodded most of the time but she was shocked and appalled at how dull the man actually was. The other day he actually went on for about half an hour about some cheese he bought for his mum and how it has caused his uncle to have bowel problems. Bless him though, he seemed to be over the moon that she was involved in their relationship again. He kept talking to her about how romantic Paris would be. But it just made her nervous. Amy didn't know why she was nervous, she just knew that the squirming feeling in the pit of her stomach could not be a good thing.

* * *

The Doctor was sick of everything. He was sick of stupid big nosed Rory who was skipping about the TARDIS in the most annoying fashion imaginable these days. He was sick of being in the TARDIS; he needed fresh air but the ship was undergoing problems and while he was fixing them as quickly as possible, it never seemed to be quick enough. He was sick of not seeing Amy. It seemed to him that they were both avoiding each other and he was finding it difficult to handle.

So he focused on the TARDIS and on getting to their next destination as quickly as possible. Too bad it had to be Paris. It had been a special request from resident big nosed tosspot. Being the a man of quick and strategic thinking, the Doctor had mentally decided to take them to Paris from long ago- where the streets were filthy and ridden with disease- they wouldn't be able to leave the TARDIS! But in a rare surge of intelligence, Rory had made sure to request modern time Paris.

Anger surged through the Doctor's chest as he imagined just what Rory was planning; a romantic rendezvous with Amy in some romantic Parisian hotel room. Just picturing that pitiful man with his grubby mitts on his Amy made the Doctor feel sick. But it had to be done. He had agreed to it and the Doctor was a man of his word.

* * *

'Right!' said the Doctor, plastering a grin on his face and clapping his hands together excitedly. 'We have arrived at our destination. The fair city of Paris, filled with culture and such magnificence that you wouldn't dare to dream of! Shall we get cracking on the tour?' he asked, looking expectantly at the couple in front of him. Rory had one hand around Amy's waist and the other in his pocket. He was shifting his feet and looked relatively shifty.

'Well actually...' he started. But whatever words were going to follow that did not leave his mouth and while he stood there floundering, Amy just rolled her eyes at his shyness.

'We were planning on going to find a hotel straight away actually' she finished for him. Idiot men couldn't do anything for themselves. Rory had told her he wanted to get straight to the hotel to unpack before seeing the sights. Amy knew what he really wanted, of course.

Sex. He was gagging for it. They hadn't got round to it yet since their reconciliation; Rory wanted to wait for Paris. Which Amy found ridiculous since setting didn't really matter once you got into it. Sex was sex. A hotel room in Paris wasn't going to make it better or worse as far as she could see.

'Oh! A Hotel! What a fantastic idea. Haven't slept anywhere but this old thing for too long,' said the Doctor, completely ignoring the subtle hints that Rory and Amy wanted to voyage alone outside of the TARDIS. He strode in-between them and circled his arms round their shoulders, pushing them forwards with him.

'But I really do think we should see some sights first. Where to start? Notre Dame is always quite the little crowd pleaser but then there's...' he trailed on, rambling about sights as they moved out of the TARDIS and into the piercing sunlight of Paris.

He stepped away from them and threw up his arms, revelling in the sunshine beating down on him. Whipping a pair of sunglasses out of his trouser pocket he stuck them on and spun around to look at the others.

'Come on then you two, let's not dilly dally!' he said, striding off.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, both carrying bags waiting to be unpacked. But the Doctor was a hard man to say no to- all his ramblings had confused them into thinking maybe it really was a good idea to just follow him. And so they did, having to run a little at first to match his erratic strides.

* * *

The day was...eventful. The Doctor kept to his word and showed them all the sights; Notre Dame, The Eiffel Tower, The Arc de Triomph...everything they could want to see and more. They had lunch in a beautiful French restaurant in a small alley that the Doctor told them he had been to before. It was all so ridiculous and romantic that Amy got swept up in feelings of joy. She never wanted to leave.

The same could not be said for Rory. Not being the most cultural of human beings in the first place, seeing these picturesque post-card images wasn't as impressive as it should have been. Instead he found himself sweating quite a large amount due to the heat. He hadn't dressed suitably, thinking he would change at the hotel, and he was feeling the downfall of his decision now. His jeans and shirt clung to him with sweat and he had long grown tired of the quick walking.

It was not his most attractive look and Amy soon stopped holding his sticky hands. She, on the other hand, was dressed in a flowy skirt and tank top and though it was hotter than she was used to, she was managing. She thanked her quick-thinking for bringing lots of sun-tan lotion and topped herself up every-so-often. At one point she thought she caught the Doctor staring at her as she smoothed in the cool lotion to her neck but the next second he was looking at a map. The heat was playing tricks on her.

Soon enough, Rory's tiredness and shirt drenched with sweat meant that it seemed logical for them to find a hotel, however much the Doctor grumbled about not fitting nearly as much in as he wanted to. So they strolled about for a bit until they found a little place that seemed good enough. Amy and the Doctor marched up to reception upon entering, Rory lagging slowly behind.

Reaching the desk, Amy looked at the Doctor expectantly. He had been speaking fluent French all day, she didn't know how he was so good at it, but he had mentioned something about his Sonic Screwdriver before so she imagined it wasn't because he took A-Level French or anything.

Sure enough, he spouted off some foreign words, filled out a couple of forms and the receptionist gave them two sets of keys. Rooms 234 and 235. Right next to each other. Perfect.

Amy tried not to think about any awkwardness of the rooms being next to each other. It wouldn't be awkward at all, surely. More convenient, if anything. They would know where everyone was and not have to go traipsing around looking for each other all the time. Yeh, that was right. The fact that he was just on the other side of the wall, probably able to hear everything didn't matter at all.

They all carried what they had brought up to their respective rooms, Amy and Rory waving a brief goodbye to the Doctor when they reached 234, their room for the night.

Opening the door to their room, the couple were greeted with a light, beautiful setting. Sunshine flooding through the window made the vase on the desk sparkle and set off the white and gold bedspread. Amy smiled and threw her bag on the bed, sitting on it and feeling the softness. It felt so good to finally sit down after such a long day.

'I'm just gonna have a shower and spruce up a bit. Ok pumpkin?' said Rory, before lumbering into the bathroom. Amy smiled and nodded at him, gritting her teeth and shuddering inwardly at the horrific nickname he had recently decided suited her. Did she look like a pumpkin? No, she did not.

She leaned back and lay on the bed, rolling from side to side and smiling at the fresh smell and soft bedsheets. Seeing something gold out of the corner of her eye she noticed a foil covered object adorning each pillow. Scrambling towards it she gasped in delight. A chocolate on the pillow! She had never got one of those before!

A knock at the door interrupted her mini-celebration and she skipped over to it happily. Opening it she saw the Doctor holding up an exact replica of the chocolate she was also holding. They didn't need to say anything- they just grinned at each other.

Putting it back in his pocket, the Doctor smiled at Amy. 'Where's 2010?' he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not able to hold back a smirk. 'In the shower', she told him.

'Well that is good news, I don't think I've seen anyone sweat that much. Ever. And I've seen a lot of things' he said cheekily. She just slapped his arm lightly in response.

He looked at her. He was looking at her with that expression that she couldn't quite decipher and it made her feel nervous. It made all the tingly feelings in her stomach come back ten-fold.

'Don't have too good a time tonight Pond' he whispered, before flipping around and walking back into his bedroom.

_What was that supposed to mean? _thought Amy. What had the Doctor been implying? That he didn't want her to have sex with Rory? No...surely not.

Speak of the devil, Rory came strolling out of the bathroom the second Amy had closed the door behind the Doctor. He looked sheepish again, his lower half was wrapped in a towel and he was bare apart from that. Amy gulped. She knew what the look on his face meant. He was nervous because he wanted to ask her permission to have sex. He always did that; never just going in for the kill like a normal man.

'So...er. Do you want to?' he asked.

_No. _'Yeh...sure'. She couldn't deny him. She was investing herself in this. Heart, mind and body.

He sat down on the bed and she went and sat next to him. He was fiddling with his towel. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back and kissed her. A passion seemed to overtake him and he groaned into her, delving his tongue into her mouth and pushing her back onto the bed and moving to be on top of her. He moved his lips down her neck, placing sloppy kisses on her and sucking at her skin.

It felt wrong. It felt so wrong. But Amy couldn't stop this, she had to try. So she closed her eyes. And she imagined that it wasn't Rory touching her, it was The Doctor. It was the Doctor whose lips were sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck. It was the Doctor whose hands were moving over her skin, as they had done so many times in her dreams. He was pulling her top off and running his fingers over her breasts. The hair she was running her hands through was not the short, average-joe haircut of Rory Williams, it was the floppy brown mane of her Doctor. Her Doctor. And his clever tongue and his skilled fingers.

Soon she was moaning, he was feeling her body and groaning in appreciation of it. One hand moved up her thigh and she gasped in anticipation, widening her legs to allow easier access. She wanted more, needed more. Her Doctor loved to tease but she couldn't take it- she had waited too long. Under her skirt it went and he stroked her over her knickers. Once, twice...

'Oh Doctor' she moaned.

Suddenly the movements froze and she opened her eyes. This wasn't the Doctor. This was Rory. And he looked mad as hell.

* * *

**A/N- Ooooo gurl what have you done? I hope you liked it! You guys are all so amazing for reviewing :) ****I'm really sorry this chapter took so long- i wasn't intending for it to but I had my exams to revise for and every time i started to write more of this i just felt too guilty! **

**But this one's longer than usual to make up for it!**

**The next chapter is probably the last one and will feature some full on lemony action between our two favourite people ;) **

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- SORRY! sorry sorry sorry. I take it from the couple of angry reviews that you guys are mad I left it so late. I'm sorry- life's been a bit hectic lately but I won't give you all my excuses that you probably won't like. What did you all think of the ending though? I loved it! The Doctor looked pretty delectable in his wedding outfit at the end! **

**Anyway, on with the story. It's rated M for a reason- you'll see why in this chapter! I may do a short epilogue after this but I can't decide. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who. Though I do own Matt Smith and David Tennant, funnily enough. **

Rory jumped away from the girl beneath him as if her skin had suddenly burned him.

'What did you just say?' he whispered.

Only he didn't need to ask, he had heard it loud and clear. She hadn't been moaning for him at all, she had been moaning for that damn Doctor that had taken over her life. And now his heart was pounding furiously in his chest and he couldn't bring himself to look at the woman he loved. The woman who was irrevocably breaking his heart.

He heard her shift on the bed and her feet hit the floor as she stepped towards him. His eyes were trained on the ground but every shuffle or movement she made seemed amplified to him and as he heard her approach him, he quickly moved away.

'Rory...I'm so... _so_ sorry,' she pleaded. He could hear the tears welling up from her voice and his heart panged in longing. All he wished was to hold her and make her tears stop. But he had to look out for himself for once and things would never work like they were.

Rory sighed. And finally, he looked up into those eyes that he had cherished.

'Just...don't Amy. You know...all I wanted was a life with you. But the Doctor has always controlled your life, hasn't he? I just wish you'd let me go sooner and saved me a life filled with heartache. I really...I really loved you Amy'. Rory's voice cracked as he told her he loved her and he spun around on the spot to hide the tears that were coming.

He distracted himself from his hectic thoughts by quickly throwing on his previously discarded clothes.

He heard a sob come from behind him and didn't move away when he felt Amy's slender arms wrap around him from behind, encircling his waist. They stood like that for a while. Though they both knew they could never get back what they might have once had, they clung onto that shred of comfort found in the embrace.

Amy was crying into Rory's back, pressing her tear stained face against his body in a desperate manner. This wasn't what she had wanted to happen. She really had tried to forget about the Doctor. Maybe she hadn't tried hard enough. Maybe she should have left the TARDIS a long time ago. Maybe she had been waiting for something on the TARDIS. Something that had never seemed to come. All she knew for sure was that now she had lost Rory; the one man who had truly adored her, however she may have treated him. And she knew she would miss him when he was gone.

She breathed deeply and choked back another sob when she realised how much she would miss his familiar scent. It smelt like home. She pressed her forehead against his back.

'I love you' she said softly.

Rory bit his cheek and breathed deeply. He couldn't take this anymore. He had stuck around too long. It was pathetic how he had waited for her when she had never been his. She had always been waiting for another.

He wouldn't wait for her anymore.

'I don't believe that Amy,' he said, unwrapping her arms gently from around his waist. 'Maybe you think you do. But I don't think you ever have. Not really.'

Stepping away from her he bowed his head with a sigh. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Amy. Hearing her sniffle behind him and having to ignore her was too difficult for words, but he knew he would plead and beg and cry if he so much as looked into those big doe eyes.

'I have to go now Amy. I hope we can see each other again someday.' His words had meaning, but he doubted he would see her again. And he wasn't sure he could handle it if she suddenly showed up on his doorstep in a few weeks. He would cave in and the process would begin again.

Rory walked towards the door, picking up his still unpacked bag on the way. With his hand on the doorknob he turned his head to look at the ground behind his shoulder, not being able to bring himself to talk directly to her.

'I'll find another way home...I don't think I can get in the TARDIS again right now-' he started, but she cut him off before he could finish his words.

'Don't be stupid Rory. We'll take you home. You don't have to talk to...anyone,' stumbled Amy. She knew that Rory had probably sensed her feelings for the Doctor and with the way this whole situation had turned out, she didn't know if it was such a wise idea for the two to be in the same room. She had seen Rory punch a guy before, someone who was making fun of her obsession with space and 'make believe'. Though he looked weedy, Rory packed a mean left hook.

Rory smiled at her feeble attempts.

'Not good enough Amy. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself.' Stepping out of the room, Rory had one last though and paused before he left. 'Don't do anything stupid,' he ordered.

And then he was gone. And Amy was left alone on the bed they had been about to make love on moments before.

Sinking into the pillows, she turned her face into them and cried.

* * *

It can't have been long since Amy had drifted off to sleep. One hour, maybe two. She didn't know. But it didn't feel like long. Though it was dark outside, a sure sign that time had indeed passed, it seemed too soon for Amy to be awake. And perhaps she would not have woken were it not for the insistent knocking on the door to her room.

Furrowing her eyebrows she tried to ignore the sound. But it didn't stop. Whoever was on the other side was clearly not going to give up.

Opening her eyes was difficult, her lashes were stuck together in a difficult mixture of mascara and tears. Settling for them being half open, Amy stumbled out of bed in the dark, feeling the walls along her way for some kind of light switch but upon finding none settled for using the moonlight seeping through the windows.

Turning the doorknob, the knocking ceased with the noise of the door clicking.

She hadn't even opened it fully when the door was pushed for her and a figure burst in, sweeping past her and moving to the middle of the room, leaving Amy standing in the doorway, confused and frustrated.

Of course it was the Doctor. He could never seem to leave her life in peace.

'Right!' he started, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 'Let's do something because I am absolutely bored out of my mind.'

Spinning to look at Amy, the Doctor frowned and took a step towards her.

'Amy, what's wrong? Where's Rory?' he asked.

Amy thought for a second. This was all the Doctor's fault. But she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him at the moment. She couldn't really bring herself to do anything at the moment. So instead she just shrugged and said 'Gone'.

'Gone, what do you mean gone? Where has he gone? To the bar? Shall we join him?'

She couldn't stand the questions. Why did he have to ask so many anyway? Question, question, question. Amy wasn't awake enough for this and it was making her head hurt. He woke her up and now he wouldn't shut up? So she snapped at him.

'You don't have to have the answer to everything Doctor. The whole universe isn't going to explode if you just wait a few seconds before you know the answer to something. For God's Sake!'

Amy put her head in her hands and groaned. She probably shouldn't be over-reacting, she knew what he was like. But now wasn't the best time for his questions. She was an emotional wreck.

'Amy, what's wrong? Has something happened? Where did Rory go?'

Still with the questions. When the Doctor wanted to know something, he didn't let up. Which was probably why he knew so much. Amy sighed again and looked up at the man invading her room.

'He's gone. Just...gone. Gone as in gone back to God knows where. Gone as in gone away from here. Away from me and you and the TARDIS and everything'.

She stood in the doorway, feeling slightly nauseous from saying the words out loud. He really had gone. She had half expected him to come back. He didn't know much French and she didn't know how on earth he would get back home, but it seemed he was set on leaving and there was now only one annoying man in her room. Except he didn't seem to be leaving. He did look like he was struggling with something though.

'I'm sorry' he said finally. Amy just shrugged. She didn't really want to hear it. He could be sorry all he wanted but that wouldn't change the fact that she now officially had no-one. It was strange having such a big part of her life so suddenly taken away. She thought she would be much more upset, being quite the emotional girl at the best of times, but she just felt...strange. She had tried and failed to make things work with Rory and now he was gone and she was free to be single. She hadn't been single for a long time.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she felt the Doctor move towards her. Looking up she could make out his furrowed brow and concerned eyes in the moonlight. She was expecting the compulsory apologetic sympathies that came after all break ups. But the Doctor is always full of surprises.

'He's an idiot.' He said instead.

Amy just stared at him blankly.

'How could he leave a girl like you? You're beautiful and funny and full of life. He's a bloody idiot to leave', said the Doctor, reaching forward and smoothing Amy's messy hair out of her eyes.

Her heart was racing. He had called her beautiful. He thought she was beautiful? Why was she so flattered by something so simple?

'You...really think all that?' she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly, even in the dim lighting. Her tears over Rory had made them even brighter than usual. Her red hair was mussed up but he liked it that way, it made her unbelievably attractive to him. She was the first girl he had thought of as sexy in a long time. He moved closer to her and placed one hand on her cheek, cupping her face and stroked her skin with his thumb. She closed her eyes slowly and leaned into his touch.

'Amy, you do something to me. I can't describe it. I find myself unable to stop myself from thinking about you...from wanting you.' Amy's eyes flew open at that.

'But you said no. After the angels you said no! You said you didn't want me like that', she said, moving backwards and away from his touch. He was confusing her already muddled mind. Why couldn't he ever make sense?

The man in front of her looked down and ran a hand through his hair. After mere moments he suddenly snapped his head up and stalked toward her, backing her up against the wall behind her. He captured her eyes with his and she bit her lip nervously at their close proximity, causing his gaze to darken.

'And that, Pond, was the biggest mistake I've made this century' he said.

As soon as the words had left his mouth he moved forward, closing the last gap between them, capturing those pink, pouty lips he had desired for so long with his own. He was gentle at first, gliding his lips over hers, feeling her respond to his movements. He nipped gently at her lower lip, sucking it lightly in his mouth, causing her to let out a throaty moan. That moan was his undoing. Suddenly he couldn't hold back, his hands gripped her waist, pulling her form harder against his and he used her gasp of surprise to his advantage by invading her mouth with his tongue.

Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingertips through it, scraping his scalp lightly causing him to groan and break off their kiss. His lips didn't leave her body though, they merely moved to her sensitive neck. He kissed and licked his way down until he found a spot just above her collarbone that she seemed to respond to particularly loudly. He stayed there, sucking and nipping at her alabaster skin until he knew it would be purple. He wanted her to remember this.

Meanwhile his hands were stroking her softly, now underneath her top. His thumbs were moving in circles, steadily upwards towards her breasts, which were moving up and down quickly due to her laboured breathing. He pulled away from her and smirked when she groaned with loss. He quickly removed her vest top and stepped back to look at her. She was perfect.

'Are you sure about this Pond?' he asked breathily.

Amy licked her lips and answered through pants, 'For once Doctor, don't be such a bloody gentleman'.

Practically growling the Doctor stormed over to her and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed his neck and moved her lips up to his earlobe, on which she sucked and nibbled, causing him to groan. He couldn't wait any longer to get her to a bed and he moved, carrying her while she continued her ministrations behind his ear, sucking on a particularly responsive spot.

He lowered her down gently onto the mattress, smoothing her out beneath him. She wouldn't be still though, her hands moving everywhere over him, nails scratching lightly at the contours of his back, feeling over his shoulder blades and moving round to run over the lean chest that she had been longing to touch for too many weeks now. She deftly got rid of his obstructing shirt and threw it to the ground.

Stopping her wandering hands, the Doctor took her wrists in one large hand and drew them slowly above her head, rendering her helpless and wanton beneath him. She was practically begging for his touch, arching her back to push her aching breasts closer to his face. He did nothing though apart from stroke one finger of his free hand slowly up and down her bare waist, feeling the smooth curve of her body and she practically trembled beneath him. Too proud to beg for more, too aroused not to need more.

Amy had never been so aroused so quickly but she could feel the dampness between her legs and knew the Doctor did something extraordinary to her. She couldn't take it any more and pressed her legs together to try and relieve some of the aching pressure. She whimpered when it did nothing to help and her eyes narrowed when she saw the Doctor grin cheekily above her.

He leaned forward and whispered breathily in her ear, 'Would you like me to help you with something there Pond?'

The feel of his warm breath on her ear made her shiver and she just wanted him to snog her senseless. To kiss her all over until she came harder than she ever had before. But Amy Pond wasn't one to give in so easily.

She looked him straight into his amused green eyes, causing him to quirk one eyebrow at her. She brought her head up as much as she was able, being pinned down like she was, and looked at him through long lashes. Bringing his full bottom lip into her mouth she sucked on it gently and nibbled at the tender flesh. The man above her practically growled at her actions and when she brought her lower body up to harshly connect with his groin he had to close his eyes to stop himself from just taking her immediately.

Play time was over.

He layered wet, heated kisses down the expanse of her neck while skilfully undoing her blue lace bra with nimble fingers. After discarding the offending object on the floor he wasted no time in letting go of her captured wrists, so as to make use of both of his hands.

Circling her left breast with his fingers, he teased her by always avoiding her peaked nipple. He watched her reactions carefully, taking in every detail like he did with all his activities. Her eyes were closed and her breathing laboured. Her pale cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow, highlighted by the red hair that fanned around her head. Her arms were still thrown over her head where he had held them moments before and he was glad; she was still helpless beneath him and she hadn't moved indicating that she liked the dominance he held over her.

Lowering his head, he kissed slowly around her other breast, moving upwards at a tantalizing pace, in sync with his pesky hand on her other breast. A moan slipped past Amy's lips as the wet heat of his lips finally landed on her waiting nipple. He sucked and she couldn't help but arch herself into his touch. His left hand pinched at her other nipple and the different sensations were sending her into a quivering mess. The pulling sensation his mouth was driving through her sent a rush of heat to her core and her breaths were becoming sharp pants.

He shifted his body so that his knee was positioned closer to the place that she wished he would touch and the palm that had been working her breast slid down over her stomach and past her hip to rest on her inner thigh, which he stroked lightly with his thumb. Teeth nipped at her nipple and she gasped. Moving to her other breast, he licked over her hardened bud before blowing on it gently creating a sensation that made Amy moan and thrust her breast further into the Doctor's mouth, something that he did not object to.

The hand that had been stroking her thigh moved slowly upwards, under Amy's skirt and towards her knickers. Amy's breath sped up at the thought of what would happen next and stopped completely when one long finger stroked her over her knickers. She was soaking wet and flushed red when the Doctor's head shot up to look at her as he removed her underwear. It was possible that neither of them had realised how turned on she was. It seemed to please the Doctor though who quickly thrust a finger inside Amy whilst shooting forwards to capture her lips with his own in a furious kiss. He swallowed her moans as she reacted to his finger thrusting inside her. He added another and used his other hand to run his fingers through the red hair he coveted so much. It was thick and silky and fiery just like the girl beneath him.

Amy knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was shocked she had lasted this long in the first place. Her hips thrust upwards to match his fingers as they moved inside her. When she felt his thumb flick against her clit she moaned loudly. She no longer cared how loud she was, she was engrossed in the feel of her Doctor. His kisses were fiery and passionate whilst gently caressing all at once. He had skills. She had though he would be off his game, since she never saw him with any other women but clearly he had centuries of experience.

Suddenly his pace quickened and the angle of his fingers changed just slightly until he was touching something amazing inside of her. She gasped and had to disconnect herself from his mouth to breathe. Her hands shot down to his shoulders and she gripped onto him.

'Come for me Amy. I want to see you come' he whispered huskily into her ear.

She didn't need telling. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as she felt herself unravel.

'Oh my God. Oh Fuck,' she gasped. Her noises were incomprehensible as she clung to the Doctor and rode out her orgasm. She thought her heart might give up beating it was going so fast. But it didn't, instead she collapsed back onto the bed, feeling emptiness as the Doctor's fingers left her. She felt his lips kissing her neck and smiled, turning to look at him.

'You are so...brilliant Amelia Pond' he said smiling. They kissed sweetly before Amy looked at him. Running her hands down his bare chest she started to unbuckle the Doctor's trousers. His gaze followed the movement of her delicate hands and when they started pushing his trousers down he looked up at her with a hooded gaze.

They kissed once more. No longer sweet, they moved together with a furious passion suited to two people who had been waiting and waiting for this moment and couldn't hold back from their lust-driven states any longer. Once the Doctor's trousers were kicked hurriedly off and his boxers followed suit, a fight for dominance took place. Both wanted to be on top and they rolled back and forth, kissing deliciously until the Doctor took it upon himself to stroke a spot on Amy's neck that he had found earlier to be a particular weakness of hers.

And sure enough, she melted beneath him and the Doctor took a note to use that spot for any future argument that might occur. Crawling his way up her lithe body, kissing hurridly as he went he wound up kissing her lips thouroughly as he sheathed himself inside her. She cried out at the delicious fullness she felt inside her and arched into the man above her. He was bigger than she had expected (though for a man with two hearts, what did she expect?) and he held himself there so she could accommodate him.

After a couple of moments she thrust upwards and he moved inside of her. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak and after a final cry of Amy's name, he collapsed carefully to the side of her.

They were both sweaty and panting, unable to speak. The Doctor slowly moved his hand and found Amy's nearby. Gripping her fingers they both stared at the ceiling, recovering.

'Wow', said Amy. She had never had sex like that. Unbelievable, mind blowing, sweaty, just amazing sex. Just like her dream Doctor. Who, it seemed, was no longer a dream. She grinned tiredly to herself. _My dream came true._

'Yeh', said the Doctor. He had been waiting to do that for a long time. Now that he had been inside this magnificent woman he didn't think he could cope with being alone ever again. Which made it even harder considering he was a Time Lord, destined to be alone. But he would think about that later. Right now he wanted to enjoy what he had.

Rolling to his side he looked at the woman lying next to him. She had fallen asleep.

_I must have taken it out of her_, he thought, smiling. His two hearts filled with emotion and he wrapped Amy up in his arms, falling asleep next to the woman who he had been falling in love with for a while now, and who he was sure would insist on being on top next time. _Stubborn Amelia Pond._

**A/N Well? Did you like it? let me know! Review!**


End file.
